This is My Life
by Twilight Goddess19
Summary: What if Davina was younger when she became a vampire? What if her past is coming back to haunt her? Six months after the war against Valentine, The Shadowhunter Gang and vampires are summoned to a room to watch Davina's past memories. Now she is back to the Wizarding World with her friends and family. (No, Simone Lewis).


Davina couldn't believe what Clary is asking her to do. Her best-friend wanted her to betray Raphael and her clan to get Camille out, so they could get her to tell them where the Book of White is at, so they could wake Jocelyn up. Clary couldn't actually think that she would just betray Raphael and the clan because she asked her too, right?

While she would basically do about anything to wake Jocelyn (who is like a mother to her) up. But betraying Raphael and her clan wasn't one of them.

She looked at Clary in disbelief. "You're joking right?" She asked her best-friend, not knowing if she was joking or not. She was hoping her best-friend was joking about what she is asking her to do for her.

"No, I'm not joking. Davina, come on, we have to wake up my mom and we need the Book of White to do that. This is the only way to do this." Clary told her vampire best-friend.

Davina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Didn't Clary know what would happen if she did agree to betray Raphael and the clan, that she would be banished from the clan and they might even put a kill order on her head. It's like her best-friend didn't even care about that. At what would happen to her if she did this. She couldn't believe how she didn't see how selfish Clary could be.

She shook her head. She would never betray the clan or Raphael, who she was falling in love with. "No."

"What? Why not?" Clary couldn't understand why her best-friend is refusing to help them get Camille out from where she is, so they could get her to tell them where the Book of White is at. Her mother, is like a mother to Davina since her birth parents died when she was a baby. Clary didn't get that she is asking her best-friend to betray Raphael and the clan, who are her new family and has helped her with the whole vampire thing.

"Why? Are you seriously asking me that?!" Davina asked. Everyone could tell she was angry due to the tone in her voice. "You're asking me to betray Raphael and the clan. Not only that but asking me to help you get Camille out from where she is. Have you forgotten what she has done to me? Why in the hell would I help you get her out?"

"Of course, I haven't forgotten what she did to you, Davina. But come on, we need her to tell us where the Book of White is at, so we can wake up my mom. My mom, who is like a mother to you since your parents died when you were just a baby. So what if you betray Raphael and his clan, they're all evil anyway." Clary said, bringing up Davina's parents, when she shouldn't have done that.

Everyone was just watching as the two best-friends argue. They didn't know if this was their first huge argument or not. They also knew that the mention of the vampire's dead parents wasn't a good thing to bring up when they saw the look on her face. They could tell bringing up her parents was a bad idea to do.

"1. Don't ever bring my parents into this argument, you know better then to do that. 2. Don't try to bring up Jocelyn being like a mother to me, to get me to do what you want me to do. 3. Don't ever say that Raphael and the clan are evil." Davina was now pissed off at her best-friend right now. "Do you know how selfish you are being right now? Raphael and the clan took me in, helped me with the whole vampire thing and they are my family now. I will never betray them. Also do you know what would happen to me if I did agree to betray them? They would banish me and might even put a kill order on me. Do you even care what would happen to me, if I did what you wanted me to do?"

"Of course, I care what happens too you! But I need to wake up my mom. And so what if they banish you, you can stay at the Institute and if they put a kill order on you, we'll protect you." Clary said, trying to get her best-friend to agree to help them. She didn't notice how selfish she is sounding right now.

"God, are you even listening to yourself right now! You're being selfish, Clary! Not everything is about you! I could lose Raphael and the clan, my new family, helping you! I'm sorry but not even you are worth that." Davina then blurred away using her vampire speed.

**...**  
**...**

Once she got to the hotel, she blurred up to her bedroom and went inside, closing the door behind her and leaned against it. She still couldn't believe how selfish Clary was being.

_'Has, Clary always been this selfish and I just didn't see it or did she become this selfish after all that has happened since finding out about the Shadow World?' _She thought as she moved from her door and laid down on her bed. _'I can't believe she would try and use Jocelyn being like a mother to me, to try and make me betray Raphael and the clan. She is just like the people in the Wizarding World, wanting to use me for something.'_ She shook her head.

She then moves away from the door and goes to her walk-in-closet to picked out some clothes, so she could change from her low-high red dress. She picked out the clothes from her closet before throwing them on her bed.

She was about to get changed when there was a knock on her bedroom door and called out. "Come in."

Then she turns around to see Raphael leaning against the door frame and was smiling at her. "Hey baby. How was the wedding? You look beautiful in that dress." He said but he soon frowned when he saw a nervous look on his baby's face. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Clary got into a huge argument." Davina said still upset about what Clary was asking her to do.

"What was the argument about." Raphael had a feeling that what their argument was about, he wasn't going to like it.

"We found out that Camille has the Book of White." Raphael tensed at the mention of Camille. "It's a warlock spell book that can wake Jocelyn up. Clary asked me to help her get Camille out, so she could tell them where the Book of White is at. She is basically asking me to betray you and the clan, not even caring what that would mean or what would happen to me if I did what she wanted me to do."

Raphael could tell that his baby was upset at what Clary was asking her to do for her, just to get the Book of White. The redhead Shadowhunter was basically asking Davina to betray him and the clan by helping her get Camille, who she is still scared of, just to get the warlock spell book.

He knew that Clary Fairchild was selfish when he first met her. It was clear when she wasn't there for her best-friend, who was going through something and only wanted her brought back as a vampire, so she could feel better at becoming a shadowhunter.

He pulled Davina into a hug, who flinched a little, holding her against him. "Was she always this selfish and I just didn't see it or did she become this selfish when she found out about the Shadow World?" She asked. "I can't believe she was being so selfish by asking me to betray my new family, especially knowing what Camille did to me."

"Shh, mi amor. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. **(Shh, my love. Everything is going to be okay, I promise.)**" Raphael said in Spanish.

Raphael was happy that Davina refused to betray him and the clan by helping the redhead Shadowhunter get Camille out, so they could get her to tell them where the Book of White is at. But he was also angry at the redhead for upsetting his baby by asking her to do this, to help free Camille, who killed her best-friend.

* * *

**-Two days later-**

It's been two days since Davina refused to betray Raphael and the clan by helping Clary get Camille out. She hasn't went back to the Institute at all, not wanting to see her best-friend. The clan was angry when they were told what Clary wanted their fledgling to do for her but were happy when their fledgling refused to betray them to get Camille out, to get the Book of White out of her.

She grabbed her phone before looking at it to see what time it is and saw that it is 6:30 PM. She got out of her bed before going to her closet. She goes into her walk-in-closet before picking out some clothes before leaving her closet, closing the door behind her and placed the clothes on her bed. She then went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth.

She walked out of her bathroom just as her phone rang with a text message. She picks up her phone to see the text message is from Clary and she opens the text before reading it.

**Clary: Hey can you come to the Institute, I want to apologize to you in person.**

Davina sighed before throwing her phone on the bed but she decided that she would go to the Institute to talk to Clary. She then gets dressed in her outfit of the day. She is dressed in a blue button up cami top, dark blue short shorts and black-white converse shoes.

She brushed her hair before putting it up in a ponytail, she then grabbed her phone and left her bedroom. But before she leaves to go to the Institute, she stops at Raphael's bedroom door before knocking.

"Come in." Raphael's voice called out from inside his bedroom. Davina opens the door before leaning against the door frame and he smiles at her. "Hey baby, what is it?"

"I'm heading to the Institute to talk to Clary, she texted me that she wanted to apologize to me in person." Davina said as she smiled at the clan leader. "I'll be back soon."

Raphael walked over her to before stopping in front of her. He moves some of her hair behind one of her ears as he looks into her emerald green eyes. "Be careful."

She nodded as she still looks into his dark eyes. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Good." Raphael then lean down and kissed her on her forehead before backing away from her.

Davina blushed when he did that before leaving his bedroom before blurring out of the hotel and towards the Institute.

**...**  
**...**

Davina just got to the Institute and was about knock when her phone rings with a text message. She took her phone out to see that it's from Magnus. She opens the text and starts reading it.

**Magnus: Hey, Honeybun, I found a way to get the Book of White without having to get Camille out from where she is at. But I need your help for it.**

She smiled, happy that Magnus had found a way for them to get the Book of White without having to get Camille out of where she is at and she would help him with it. She texts him back.

**Davina: That sounds great. I'm at the Institute right now to talk to Clary because she said she wanted to apologize. in person But after that, I'll come over and help you with your idea to get the Book of White.**

After she sent the text, she put her phone up and knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door was opened by a male shadowhunter.

"Hi, you must be Davina, Clary Fairchild's best-friend." the shadowhunter said. The shadowhunter is male with light brown hair and green eyes that looked to be empty of any emotions. "She wanted me to escort you to her room, so nothing would happen to you."

"Thank you." Davina said as she followed the shadowhunter to Clary's bedroom. She has her guard up as she felt something bad was going to happen.

Once they got to a bedroom door, the shadowhunter knocked on the door and opened the door when they heard Clary say to come in. "Thanks for getting Davina, Jackson."

"Of course, Clary." Jackson said emotionless before leaving.

"Davina, I'm sorry that I asked you to betray Raphael and the coven." Clary said in guilt. She was also sorry at what she is about to do to her best-friend.

"Clary, you need to understand what you were asking me to do and don't ask me to do that again. But I accept your apologize, your my best-friend." Davina said, not noticing the other person in the room hidden in the shadows.

"I understand that you will never betray Raphael and the coven, not even if I ask you too. So, I'm sorry for what I am about to have done to you." Clary nodded to the hidden person in the shadows.

"Clary, what are you talking about?" Davina asked. Her mind suddenly goes foggy and she doesn't know why.

To her it felt like she was in a perpetual fog. She closed her eyes to concentrate to clear her mind of the fog. She could now feel that it's a spell that is causing the fog in her mind and as she fights against the spell, she leaves strong metal shields in her mind, so what is happening right now wouldn't happen again.

While she was doing this and fighting against the mind control spell, she started feeling pain in her pain causing her head causing her to scream out in pain as she grabbed ahold of her head.

"What's taking so long and why is she in pain?!" Clary asked the warlock in anger. While she wanted the mind control on her best-friend, she didn't want it to hurt her.

"Because she is fighting against the spell and is winning." The warlock said. She could feel that the fledgling is putting strong metal shields in her mind as she fights against the mind controlling spell.

Unknown to the three females, Alec was walking passed Clary's bedroom when he heard screaming coming from it and could hear pain in the scream. He opened the door to see Davina holding her head as she screams in pain, a warlock doing something to the fledgling vampire and Clary doing nothing about it.

"What the hell are you doing, Clary?!" Alec demanded. His voice held anger in it as he glared at the redhead and the warlock. While he may not show it but he does care about Davina.

He noticed that Davina had stopped screaming but was whimpering in pain. He goes over to her and helps her up, he also lets her lean against him. "Vina, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Can you just get me out of here?" She asked as she leaned against him.

"Sure." Alec picked Davina up bridal style and carried her out of Clary's bedroom. "I'm going to take you to Magnus, so he can see if you are okay after what Clary had that warlock trying to do to you."

She nodded before laying her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was tired and weak after fighting against the mind controlling spell that the warlock was trying to place on her. She soon fell asleep in Alec's arms.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Shadowhunters.**

**There is no Simon Lewis in this story as Davina Potter (Female Harry Potter) takes his place. Davina and her relatives, the Dursleys moved to Brooklyn, New York when she was just 7 years old. She still went to Hogwarts but stopped going there after third year after finding out about Hermione and Ron's betrayal, along with finding out that Dumbledore has been manipulating her to be his pawn.**

**Please review because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
